wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Global functions
This list is preliminary based on the test server for patch 1.6 (1600). Changes from 1.5.1 to 1.6.0: Following functions are new: * GetBattlefieldFlagPosition * GetBattlefieldInstanceRunTime * GetInspectPVPRankProgress * GetItemInfo * GetNumBattlefieldFlagPositions * GetPVPRankProgress * GetPVPThisWeekStats * HasWandEquipped * IsLinuxClient * IsWindowsClient * TargetLastTarget * TargetNearestRaidMember * UnitInRaid * UnitIsCivilian Following functions are gone: * GetBoundMapPosition * SaveMacros * TargetUnitsPet Main Game Functions ' This is a list of global functions internal to WoW that are exposed to Lua scripts. ' The list also includes standard global Lua functions as well as those global functions that map to standard Lua library functions. '' Functions in bold are not on the World of Warcraft API page yet. '' * AbandonQuest * AbandonSkill * AcceptAreaSpiritHeal * AcceptBattlefieldPort * AcceptDuel * AcceptGroup * AcceptGuild * AcceptQuest * AcceptResurrect * AcceptSkillUps * AcceptTrade * AcceptXPLoss * AddChatWindowChannel * AddChatWindowMessages * AddFriend * AddIgnore * AddOrDelIgnore * AddQuestWatch * AddSkillUp * AddTradeMoney * AppendToFile * AssistByName * AssistUnit * AttackTarget * AutoEquipCursorItem * BankButtonIDToInvSlotID * BeginTrade * BuyGuildCharter * BuyMerchantItem * BuySkillTier * BuyStableSlot * BuyTrainerService * BuybackItem * CalculateAuctionDeposit * CameraOrSelectOrMoveStart * CameraOrSelectOrMoveStop * CameraZoomIn * CameraZoomOut * CanEditMOTD * CanEditOfficerNote * CanEditPublicNote * CanGuildDemote * CanGuildInvite * CanGuildPromote * CanGuildRemove * CanMerchantRepair * CanSendAuctionQuery * CanSignPetition * CanViewOfficerNote * CancelAuction * CancelDuel * CancelLogout * CancelMeetingStoneRequest * CancelPendingEquip * CancelPlayerBuff * CancelSkillUps * CancelTrackingBuff * CancelTrade * CancelTradeAccept * CastPetAction * CastShapeshiftForm * CastSpell * CastSpellByName * ChangeActionBarPage * ChangeChatColor * ChannelBan * ChannelInvite * ChannelKick * ChannelModerate * ChannelModerator * ChannelMute * ChannelToggleAnnouncements * ChannelUnban * ChannelUnmoderator * ChannelUnmute * ChatFrameLog * CheckInbox * CheckInteractDistance * CheckSpiritHealerDist * CheckTalentMasterDist * ClearInspectPlayer * ClearSendMail * ClearTarget * ClearTutorials * ClickAuctionSellItemButton * ClickSendMailItemButton * ClickStablePet * ClickTargetTradeButton * ClickTradeButton * CloseAuctionHouse * CloseBankFrame * CloseBattlefield * CloseCraft * CloseGossip * CloseGuildRegistrar * CloseGuildRoster * CloseItemText * CloseLoot * CloseMail * CloseMerchant * ClosePetStables * ClosePetition * CloseQuest * CloseTabardCreation * CloseTaxiMap * CloseTrade * CloseTradeSkill * CloseTrainer * CollapseCraftSkillLine * CollapseFactionHeader * CollapseQuestHeader * CollapseSkillHeader * CollapseTradeSkillSubClass * CollapseTrainerSkillLine * CompleteQuest * ConfirmAcceptQuest * ConfirmBindOnUse * ConfirmLootRoll * ConfirmSummon * ConfirmTalentWipe * ConsoleExec * ContainerIDToInventoryID * ConvertToRaid * CreateMacro * CursorCanGoInSlot * CursorHasItem * CursorHasMoney * CursorHasSpell * DeclineGroup * DeclineGuild * DeclineQuest * DeclineResurrect * DefaultBindings * DelIgnore * DeleteCursorItem * DeleteFile * DeleteGMTicket * DeleteInboxItem * DeleteMacro * DemoteAssistant * DisplayChannelOwner * DoCraft * DoEmote * DoTradeSkill * DropCursorMoney * DropItemOnUnit * EditMacro * EnumerateServerChannels * EquipCursorItem * EquipPendingItem * ExpandCraftSkillLine * ExpandFactionHeader * ExpandQuestHeader * ExpandSkillHeader * ExpandTradeSkillSubClass * ExpandTrainerSkillLine * FactionToggleAtWar * FlagTutorial * FlipCameraYaw * FollowByName * FollowUnit * ForceLogout * ForceQuit * FrameXML_Debug * GMRequestPlayerInfo * GetAbandonQuestName * GetActionBarToggles * GetActionCooldown * GetActionCount * GetActionText * GetActionTexture * GetActiveLevel * GetActiveTitle * GetAdjustedSkillPoints * GetAreaSpiritHealerTime * GetAuctionHouseDepositRate * GetAuctionInvTypes * GetAuctionItemClasses * GetAuctionItemInfo * GetAuctionItemLink * GetAuctionItemSubClasses * GetAuctionItemTimeLeft * GetAuctionSellItemInfo * GetAvailableLevel * GetAvailableTitle * GetBagName * GetBankSlotCost * GetBaseMip * GetBattlefieldEstimatedWaitTime * GetBattlefieldFlagPosition * GetBattlefieldInfo * GetBattlefieldInstanceExpiration * GetBattlefieldInstanceInfo * GetBattlefieldInstanceRunTime * GetBattlefieldPortExpiration * GetBattlefieldPosition * GetBattlefieldScore * GetBattlefieldStatData * GetBattlefieldStatInfo * GetBattlefieldStatus * GetBattlefieldTimeWaited * GetBattlefieldWinner * GetBattlefieldWorldStateUIInfo * GetBidderAuctionItems * GetBindLocation * GetBinding * GetBindingAction * GetBindingKey * GetBlockChance * GetBonusBarOffset * GetBuybackItemInfo * GetCVar * GetCVarDefault * GetChannelList * GetChannelName * GetChatTypeIndex * GetChatWindowChannels * GetChatWindowInfo * GetChatWindowMessages * GetCoinIcon * GetComboPoints * GetContainerItemCooldown * GetContainerItemInfo * GetContainerItemLink * GetContainerNumSlots * GetCorpseMapPosition * GetCorpseRecoveryDelay * GetCraftButtonToken * GetCraftDescription * GetCraftDisplaySkillLine * GetCraftIcon * GetCraftInfo * GetCraftItemLink * GetCraftName * GetCraftNumReagents * GetCraftReagentInfo * GetCraftReagentItemLink * GetCraftSelectionIndex * GetCraftSkillLine * GetCraftSpellFocus * GetCurrentMapContinent * GetCurrentMapZone * GetCurrentMultisampleFormat * GetCurrentResolution * GetCursorMoney * GetCursorPosition * GetDamageBonusStat * GetDebugStats * GetDefaultLanguage * GetDodgeChance * GetDoodadAnim * GetFactionInfo * GetFarclip * GetFirstTradeSkill * GetFramerate * GetFriendInfo * GetGMStatus * GetGMTicket * GetGMTicketCategories * GetGameTime * GetGamma * GetGossipActiveQuests * GetGossipAvailableQuests * GetGossipOptions * GetGossipText * GetGreetingText * GetGuildCharterCost * GetGuildInfo * GetGuildRosterInfo * GetGuildRosterLastOnline * GetGuildRosterMOTD * GetGuildRosterSelection * GetGuildRosterShowOffline * GetIgnoreName * GetInboxHeaderInfo * GetInboxItem * GetInboxNumItems * GetInboxText * GetInspectHonorData * GetInspectPVPRankProgress * GetInstanceBootTimeRemaining * GetInventoryAlertStatus * GetInventoryItemBroken * GetInventoryItemCooldown * GetInventoryItemCount * GetInventoryItemLink * GetInventoryItemQuality * GetInventoryItemTexture * GetInventorySlotInfo * GetItemInfo * GetLanguageByIndex * GetLocale * GetLookingForGroup * GetLootMethod * GetLootRollItemInfo * GetLootRollTimeLeft * GetLootSlotInfo * GetLootSlotLink * GetLootThreshold * GetMacroIconInfo * GetMacroIndexByName * GetMacroInfo * GetMapContinents * GetMapInfo * GetMapLandmarkInfo * GetMapOverlayInfo * GetMapZones * GetMasterLootCandidate * GetMeetingStoneStatusText * GetMerchantItemInfo * GetMerchantItemLink * GetMerchantItemMaxStack * GetMerchantNumItems * GetMinimapZoneText * GetMoney * GetMouseFocus * GetMultisampleFormats * GetNetStats * GetNextStableSlotCost * GetNumActiveQuests * GetNumAuctionItems * GetNumAvailableQuests * GetNumBankSlots * GetNumBattlefieldFlagPositions * GetNumBattlefieldPositions * GetNumBattlefieldScores * GetNumBattlefieldStats * GetNumBattlefieldWorldStateUI * GetNumBattlefields * GetNumBindings * GetNumCrafts * GetNumFactions * GetNumFriends * GetNumGuildMembers * GetNumIgnores * GetNumLaguages * GetNumLootItems * GetNumMacroIcons * GetNumMacros * GetNumMapLandmarks * GetNumMapOverlays * GetNumPackages * GetNumPartyMembers * GetNumPetitionNames * GetNumQuestChoices * GetNumQuestItems * GetNumQuestLeaderBoards * GetNumQuestLogChoices * GetNumQuestLogEntries * GetNumQuestLogRewards * GetNumQuestRewards * GetNumQuestWatches * GetNumRaidMembers * GetNumShapeshiftForms * GetNumSkillLines * GetNumSpellTabs * GetNumStablePets * GetNumStableSlots * GetNumStationeries * GetNumTalentTabs * GetNumTalents * GetNumTradeSkills * GetNumTrainerServices * GetNumWhoResults * GetNumWorldStateUI * GetObjectiveText * GetOwnerAuctionItems * GetPVPLastWeekStats * GetPVPLifetimeStats * GetPVPRankInfo * GetPVPRankProgress * GetPVPSessionStats * GetPVPThisWeekStats * GetPVPYesterdayStats * GetPackageInfo * GetParryChance * GetPartyLeaderIndex * GetPartyMember * GetPetActionCooldown * GetPetActionInfo * GetPetActionsUsable * GetPetExperience * GetPetFoodTypes * GetPetHappiness * GetPetIcon * GetPetLoyalty * GetPetTimeRemaining * GetPetTrainingPoints * GetPetitionInfo * GetPetitionNameInfo * GetPlayerBuff * GetPlayerBuffTexture * GetPlayerBuffTimeLeft * GetPlayerMapPosition * GetPlayerTradeMoney * GetProgressText * GetQuestBackgroundMaterial * GetQuestGreenRange * GetQuestIndexForTimer * GetQuestIndexForWatch * GetQuestItemInfo * GetQuestItemLink * GetQuestLogChoiceInfo * GetQuestLogItemLink * GetQuestLogLeaderBoard * GetQuestLogPushable * GetQuestLogQuestText * GetQuestLogRequiredMoney * GetQuestLogRewardInfo * GetQuestLogRewardMoney * GetQuestLogRewardSpell * GetQuestLogSelection * GetQuestLogTimeLeft * GetQuestLogTitle * GetQuestMoneyToGet * GetQuestReward * GetQuestText * GetQuestTimers * GetRaidRosterInfo * GetRaidRosterSelection * GetRealZoneText * GetRealmName * GetRefreshRates * GetReleaseTimeRemaining * GetRepairAllCost * GetResSicknessDuration * GetRestState * GetRewardMoney * GetRewardSpell * GetRewardText * GetScreenHeight * GetScreenResolutions * GetScreenWidth * GetSelectedAuctionItem * GetSelectedBattlefield * GetSelectedFriend * GetSelectedIgnore * GetSelectedSkill * GetSelectedStablePet * GetSelectedStationeryTexture * GetSendMailCOD * GetSendMailItem * GetSendMailMoney * GetSendMailPrice * GetShapeshiftFormCooldown * GetShapeshiftFormInfo * GetSkillLineInfo * GetSpellCooldown * GetSpellName * GetSpellTabInfo * GetSpellTexture * GetStablePetFoodTypes * GetStablePetInfo * GetStationeryInfo * GetSubZoneText * GetSummonConfirmAreaName * GetSummonConfirmSummoner * GetSummonConfirmTimeLeft * GetTabardCreationCost * GetTabardInfo * GetTalentInfo * GetTalentPrereqs * GetTalentTabInfo * GetTargetTradeMoney * GetTerrainMip * GetTexLodBias * GetTime * GetTimeToWellRested * GetTitleText * GetTrackingTexture * GetTradePlayerItemInfo * GetTradePlayerItemLink * GetTradeSkillCooldown * GetTradeSkillIcon * GetTradeSkillInfo * GetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter * GetTradeSkillInvSlots * GetTradeSkillItemLink * GetTradeSkillItemStats * GetTradeSkillLine * GetTradeSkillNumMade * GetTradeSkillNumReagents * GetTradeSkillReagentInfo * GetTradeSkillReagentItemLink * GetTradeSkillSelectionIndex * GetTradeSkillSubClassFilter * GetTradeSkillSubClasses * GetTradeSkillTools * GetTradeTargetItemInfo * GetTradeTargetItemLink * GetTradeskillRepeatCount * GetTrainerGreetingText * GetTrainerSelectionIndex * GetTrainerServiceAbilityReq * GetTrainerServiceCost * GetTrainerServiceDescription * GetTrainerServiceIcon * GetTrainerServiceInfo * GetTrainerServiceLevelReq * GetTrainerServiceNumAbilityReq * GetTrainerServiceSkillLine * GetTrainerServiceSkillReq * GetTrainerServiceStepIncrease * GetTrainerServiceStepReq * GetTrainerServiceTypeFilter * GetTrainerSkillLineFilter * GetTrainerSkillLines * GetVideoCaps * GetWaterDetail * GetWeaponEnchantInfo * GetWhoInfo * GetWorldDetail * GetWorldLocMapPosition * GetWorldStateUIInfo * GetXPExhaustion * GetZonePVPInfo * GetZoneText * GiveMasterLoot * GuildControlAddRank * GuildControlDelRank * GuildControlGetNumRanks * GuildControlGetRankFlags * GuildControlGetRankName * GuildControlSaveRank * GuildControlSetRank * GuildControlSetRankFlag * GuildDemoteByName * GuildDisband * GuildInfo * GuildInviteByName * GuildLeave * GuildPromoteByName * GuildRoster * GuildRosterSetOfficerNote * GuildRosterSetPublicNote * GuildSetLeaderByName * GuildSetMOTD * GuildUninviteByName * HasAction * HasFullControl * HasInspectHonorData * HasNewMail * HasPetSpells * HasPetUI * HasSoulstone * HasWandEquipped * HideNameplates * HideRepairCursor * InCinematic * InRepairMode * InboxItemCanDelete * InitiateTrade * InviteByName * InviteToParty * IsActionInRange * IsAltKeyDown * IsAttackAction * IsAuctionSortReversed * IsAutoRepeatAction * IsControlKeyDown * IsCurrentAction * IsCurrentCast * IsCurrentQuestFailed * IsFishingLoot * IsGuildLeader * IsInGuild * IsInMeetingStoneQueue * IsInventoryItemLocked * IsLinuxClient * IsMacClient * IsPartyLeader * IsQuestCompletable * IsQuestWatched * IsRaidLeader * IsRaidOfficer * IsResting * IsShiftKeyDown * IsSpellPassive * IsTalentTrainer * IsTradeskillTrainer * IsTrainerServiceLearnSpell * IsTrainerServiceSkillStep * IsTrainerServiceTradeSkill * IsUnitOnQuest * IsUsableAction * IsWindowsClient * ItemTextGetCreator * ItemTextGetItem * ItemTextGetMaterial * ItemTextGetPage * ItemTextGetText * ItemTextHasNextPage * ItemTextNextPage * ItemTextPrevPage * JoinBattlefield * JoinChannelByName * Jump * LaunchURL * LearnTalent * LeaveBattlefield * LeaveChannelByName * LeaveParty * ListChannelByName * ListChannels * Logout * LootSlot * LootSlotIsCoin * LootSlotIsItem * MoveBackwardStart * MoveBackwardStop * MoveForwardStart * MoveForwardStop * MoveViewDownStart * MoveViewDownStop * MoveViewInStart * MoveViewInStop * MoveViewLeftStart * MoveViewLeftStop * MoveViewOutStart * MoveViewOutStop * MoveViewRightStart * MoveViewRightStop * MoveViewUpStart * MoveViewUpStop * NewGMTicket * NextView * NotWhileDeadError * NotifyInspect * NumTaxiNodes * OfferPetition * OffhandHasWeapon * OpenTrainer * OpeningCinematic * PetAbandon * PetAggressiveMode * PetAttack * PetCanBeAbandoned * PetCanBeRenamed * PetDefensiveMode * PetDismiss * PetFollow * PetHasActionBar * PetPassiveMode * PetRename * PetWait * PickupAction * PickupBagFromSlot * PickupContainerItem * PickupInventoryItem * PickupMacro * PickupMerchantItem * PickupPetAction * PickupPlayerMoney * PickupSpell * PickupStablePet * PickupTradeMoney * PitchDownStart * PitchDownStop * PitchUpStart * PitchUpStop * PlaceAction * PlaceAuctionBid * PlayMusic * PlaySound * PlaySoundFile * PlayerHasSpells * PrevView * ProcessMapClick * PromoteByName * PromoteToAssistant * PromoteToPartyLeader * PurchaseSlot * PutItemInBackpack * PutItemInBag * QueryAuctionItems * QuestChooseRewardError * QuestLogPushQuest * Quit * RandomRoll * ReadFile * RegisterCVar * RegisterForSave * ReloadUI * RemoveChatWindowChannel * RemoveChatWindowMessages * RemoveFriend * RemoveQuestWatch * RemoveSkillUp * RenamePetition * RepairAllItems * ReplaceEnchant * ReplaceTradeEnchant * RepopMe * RequestBattlefieldPositions * RequestBattlefieldScoreData * RequestInspectHonorData * RequestRaidInfo * RequestTimePlayed * ResetBindings * ResetCursor * ResetPerformanceValues * ResetTutorials * ResetView * RestartGx * ResurrectHasSickness * ResurrectHasTimer * RetrieveCorpse * ReturnInboxItem * RollOnLoot * RunBinding * RunScript * SaveBindings * SaveView * Screenshot * SelectActiveQuest * SelectAvailableQuest * SelectCraft * SelectGossipActiveQuest * SelectGossipAvailableQuest * SelectGossipOption * SelectPackage * SelectQuestLogEntry * SelectStationery * SelectTradeSkill * SelectTrainerService * SendChatMessage * SendMail * SendWho * SetAbandonQuest * SetActionBarToggles * SetBagPortaitTexture * SetBaseMip * SetBattlefieldScoreFaction * SetBinding * SetCVar * SetChannelOwner * SetChannelPassword * SetChatWindowAlpha * SetChatWindowColor * SetChatWindowDocked * SetChatWindowLocked * SetChatWindowName * SetChatWindowShown * SetChatWindowSize * SetConsoleKey * SetCursor * SetDoodadAnim * SetEuropeanNumbers * SetFarclip * SetGamma * SetGuildRosterSelection * SetGuildRosterShowOffline * SetInventoryPortaitTexture * SetLayoutMode * SetLookingForGroup * SetLootMethod * SetLootPortrait * SetLootThreshold * SetMapToCurrentZone * SetMapZoom * SetMultisampleFormat * SetPetStablePaperdoll * SetPortraitTexture * SetPortraitToTexture * SetRaidRosterSelection * SetRaidSubgroup * SetScreenResolution * SetSelectedAuctionItem * SetSelectedBattlefield * SetSelectedFriend * SetSelectedIgnore * SetSelectedSkill * SetSendMailCOD * SetSendMailMoney * SetTaxiMap * SetTerrainMip * SetTexLodBias * SetTradeMoney * SetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter * SetTradeSkillSubClassFilter * SetTrainerServiceTypeFilter * SetTrainerSkillLineFilter * SetView * SetWaterDetail * SetWhoToUI * SetWorldDetail * SetupWorldMapScale * ShowBattlefieldList * ShowCloak * ShowContainerSellCursor * ShowFriends * ShowHelm * ShowInspectCursor * ShowInventorySellCursor * ShowMerchantSellCursor * ShowNameplates * ShowRepairCursor * ShowingCloak * ShowingHelm * SignPetition * SitOrStand * SortAuctionItems * SortGuildRoster * SortWho * SpellCanTargetUnit * SpellIsTargeting * SpellStopCasting * SpellStopTargeting * SpellTargetUnit * SplitContainerItem * SplitMoney * StablePet * StartAuction * StartDuel * StartDuelUnit * StopCinematic * StopMusic * StrafeLeftStart * StrafeLeftStop * StrafeRightStart * StrafeRightStop * Stuck * SwapRaidSubgroup * TakeInboxItem * TakeInboxMoney * TakeInboxTextItem * TakeTaxiNode * TargetByName * TargetLastEnemy * TargetLastTarget * TargetNearestEnemy * TargetNearestFriend * TargetNearestPartyMember * TargetNearestRaidMember * TargetUnit * TaxiNodeCost * TaxiNodeGetType * TaxiNodeName * TaxiNodePosition * ToggleAutoRun * ToggleCollision * ToggleCollisionDisplay * ToggleMouseMove * TogglePVP * TogglePerformanceDisplay * TogglePerformanceValues * TogglePetAutocast * TogglePlayerBounds * TogglePortals * ToggleRun * ToggleSheath * ToggleTris * TurnInGuildCharter * TurnLeftStart * TurnLeftStop * TurnOrActionStart * TurnOrActionStop * TurnRightStart * TurnRightStop * TutorialsEnabled * UninviteByName * UninviteFromParty * UninviteFromRaid * UnitAffectingCombat * UnitArmor * UnitAttackBothHands * UnitAttackPower * UnitAttackSpeed * UnitBuff * UnitCanAssist * UnitCanAttack * UnitCanCooperate * UnitCharacterPoints * UnitClass * UnitClassification * UnitCreatureFamily * UnitCreatureType * UnitDamage * UnitDebuff * UnitDefense * UnitExists * UnitFactionGroup * UnitHealth * UnitHealthMax * UnitInParty * UnitInRaid * UnitIsCharmed * UnitIsCivilian * UnitIsConnected * UnitIsCorpse * UnitIsDead * UnitIsDeadOrGhost * UnitIsEnemy * UnitIsFriend * UnitIsGhost * UnitIsPVP * UnitIsPVPFreeForAll * UnitIsPartyLeader * UnitIsPlayer * UnitIsPlusMob * UnitIsTapped * UnitIsTappedByPlayer * UnitIsTrivial * UnitIsUnit * UnitIsVisible * UnitLevel * UnitMana * UnitManaMax * UnitName * UnitOnTaxi * UnitPVPName * UnitPVPRank * UnitPlayerControlled * UnitPowerType * UnitRace * UnitRangedAttack * UnitRangedAttackPower * UnitRangedDamage * UnitReaction * UnitResistance * UnitSex * UnitStat * UnitXP * UnitXPMax * UnstablePet * UpdateGMTicket * UpdateInventoryAlertStatus * UpdateMapHighlight * UpdateSpells * UseAction * UseContainerItem * UseInventoryItem * UseSoulstone * __pow * abs * acos * asin * assert * atan * atan2 * ceil * cos * date * debuginfo * deg * error * exp * floor * foreach * foreachi * format * frexp * gcinfo * getfenv * getglobal * getmetatable * getn * gsub * ipairs * ldexp * log * log10 * max * min * mod * next * pairs * pcall * rad * random * randomseed * setfenv * setglobal * setmetatable * sin * sort * sqrt * strbyte * strchar * strfind * strlen * strlower * strrep * strsub * strupper * tan * time * tinsert * tonumber * tostring * tremove * type * unpack * xpcall Lua Defined Functions ' Following are useful global functions defined in the Blizzard Lua files. ' '' Functions in bold are not on the World of Warcraft API page yet. '' * ActionButtonDown * ActionButtonUp * BattlegroundShineFadeIn * BattlegroundShineFadeOut * BonusActionButtonDown * BonusActionButtonUp * BuildColoredListString * BuildListString * BuildMultilineTooltip * ButtonInventorySlot * CanOpenPanels * CloseAllBags * CloseAllWindows * CloseBackpack * CloseBag * CloseBankBagFrames * CloseDropDownMenus * CloseMenus * CloseWindows * ComboPointShineFadeIn * ComboPointShineFadeOut * ControlPressed * ControlReleased * ExhaustionToolTipText * GetCenterFrame * GetDifficultyColor * GetDoublewideFrame * GetFullScreenFrame * GetGenderTag * GetLeftFrame * GetPluralIndex * GetPluralTag * GetQuestLogIndexByName * GetSlashCmdTarget * GetText * GossipFrameActiveQuestsUpdate * GossipFrameAvailableQuestsUpdate * GossipFrameOptionsUpdate * GossipFrameUpdate * GossipResize * GuildControlCheckboxUpdate * GuildFrameNoteCheck * HideBonusActionBar * HideDropDownMenu * HidePartyFrame * HidePetActionBar * HideTextStatusBarText * HideUIPanel * InGuildCheck * InboxNextPage * InboxPrevPage * InspectUnit * IsBagOpen * IsTalentTrainerTabSelected * LoadMicroButtonTextures * Localize * LocalizeFrames * LockPetActionBar * MicroButtonTooltipText * MouseIsOver * MovePanelToCenter * MovePanelToLeft * MultiActionButtonDown * MultiActionButtonUp * OnMenuLoad * OpenAllBags * OpenBackpack * OpenBag * OpenCoinPickupFrame * OpenStackSplitFrame * PaperDollFormatStat * PaperDollStatTooltip * PartyMemberHealthCheck * PetActionButtonDown * PetActionButtonUp * RefreshMoneyFrame * SecondsToTime * SecondsToTimeAbbrev * SetButtonPulse * SetCenterFrame * SetChatMouseOverDelay * SetDesaturation * SetDoublewideFrame * SetFullScreenFrame * SetItemButtonCount * SetItemButtonDesaturated * SetItemButtonNameFrameVertexColor * SetItemButtonNormalTextureVertexColor * SetItemButtonSlotVertexColor * SetItemButtonStock * SetItemButtonTexture * SetItemButtonTextureVertexColor * SetItemRef * SetLeftFrame * SetMoneyFrameColor * SetTalentButtonLocation * SetTextStatusBarText * SetTextStatusBarTextPrefix * SetTextStatusBarTextZeroText * SetTooltipMoney * SetZoneText * ShowBonusActionBar * ShowIgnorePanel * ShowMacroFrame * ShowPartyFrame * ShowPetActionBar * ShowTextStatusBarText * ShowUIPanel * ShowWhoPanel * TEXT * TakeScreenshot * TargetHealthCheck * TaxiNodeOnButtonEnter * TextEmoteSort * ToggleBackpack * ToggleBag * ToggleCharacter * ToggleCombatLog * ToggleDropDownMenu * ToggleFramerate * ToggleFriendsFrame * ToggleGameMenu * ToggleHelpFrame * ToggleInspect * ToggleMinimap * ToggleQuestLog * ToggleSpellBook * ToggleStats * ToggleTalentFrame * ToggleWorldMap * ToggleWorldStateScoreFrame * UIFrameFade * UIFrameFadeIn * UIFrameFadeOut * UIFrameFadeRemoveFrame * UIFrameFadeUpdate * UIFrameFlash * UIFrameFlashRemoveFrame * UIFrameFlashSwitch * UIFrameFlashUpdate * UIFrameIsFading * UIFrameIsFlashing * UnlockPetActionBar * UpdateBagButtonHighlight * UpdateBagSlotStatus * UpdateCoinPickupFrame * UpdateDeposit * UpdateMicroButtons * UpdateStackSplitFrame * UpdateTalentButton * ValidateFramePosition * message * tDeleteItem * updateContainerFrameAnchors